Channy Timeline
by LiVe.WrItE.LoVe.CoUrTnEy
Summary: "I love him. He loves me. And that's how it should be." Follow Sonny and Chad as they spend the rest of their lives together. Three- or four-shot. Reviews are love!


**Channy Timeline**

**Hey, guys! So, this is a new thing that I'm starting and it's sort of like drabbles. I hope you like them and this is the first one! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, sadly.**

_**March 8, 2017**_

The wind whispers the truth as I glance one last time at my past.

This is so wrong, isn't it?

Leaving him is like leaving my heart behind. Regret filled my head the second I said those fateful words.

"I can't do this anymore."

I saw the hurt in his eyes, so why did I go through with it? Why did I let myself walk away, unhurt?

Well, I guess that's not entirely true. I broke my own heart and what hurts the most about that it that it was all my fault. And I could've prevented it.

The next gust of wind brings back all of the love and memories he gave me.

How is this fair to him? I love him. He loves me.

Why was this so hard and confusing?

I guess maybe it was because he was given so many offers. What if he had cheated on me while he was gone?

It tore me as I realized that he would never do that. He could never love anyone else. And neither would I.

It's too late now.

He's probably on that plane right now. He told me that he was so excited for his new movie. He said that when he got back, he had a surprise for me. I thought with a pang that it was probably a proposal.

We could've been each other's forever. We could've had all of that and more.

Without thinking about it, I dial his number and stare at the dimly lit screen on my phone.

Would he even answer? I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. I hurt him. If it was anything like I hurt myself, he would be bitter. Angry.

Unforgiving.

But what if this is my last chance? What if the second that plane lifted off was like him moving on to a new horizon?

My legs start to move without my direction and I eventually find myself running. I ran over to my car and ignited it.

I stopped myself.

Was this what I wanted? Do I want to put myself out there one last time?

Yes.

Because people do crazy things for love.

Tears start falling across my cheeks and I pull out of the studio.

If someone saw me right then, I probably wouldn't have been allowed to drive. I probably drove recklessly, but I didn't care.

Some people don't get another chance.

I prayed that I got one.

I pulled into LAX and ran into a security guard.

"Excuse me, miss?" He started, holding me back, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to go! This is my last chance. Please." I hiccupped through the tears, nearly screaming at the man. I knew that if the paparazzi saw me, they'd have a play day, but that was in the back of my mind. Chad was more important.

I shoved past him and ran as fast as I could to the gate that I knew he'd be at.

The plane was gone. I couldn't believe that I missed it.

So, I absent-mindedly turned around and ran into a strong chest. Whoever it was wrapped their arms around me.

"I couldn't bring myself to get on, because I knew that what we said wasn't good-bye." The familiar voice whispered in my ear. I looked up, half-smiling like an idiot, half-choking back tears.

"Chad?" I croaked. He pulled a finger up and wiped the remaining tears from my face.

"Yes, baby. You didn't think I could leave you that easily, did you?" He smirked, the same smirk that I fell in love with. The same one that CDC wore. The same one that meant home.

I shook my head and we both leaned in. He kissed me passionately, yet gently. After a couple of seconds, he pulled back and kissed my forehead.

"I have something that I was hoping to give you." He said, and suddenly, every minute of the last six years was completely worth it. We were twenty-four, and completely in love. Every break-up brought us to where we were now and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

I was so stuck in my own thoughts, I almost didn't notice Chad going down on one knee.

Almost.

My breath hitched in my throat. Tears welled in my eyes once more, but this time they weren't for sadness.

"Alison Monroe, I love you. I love you so, so much and I wouldn't trade what we have for anything. Not fame, not fortune, not some movie deal. You are my future and are my everything. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" He smiled, and my heart probably melted in my chest.

I nodded, and took in everything around me. I wanted to remember this moment forever. The airport gate, the paparazzi, the couple of fans passing by, Chad, everything.

He slid the ring on my finger and I stared at it. It was beautiful. Not just beautiful by looks, but beautiful in meaning. Chad gave it to me, and that meant everything to me.

Then, Chad picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and started kissing him.

I love him. He loves me.

And there's no place I'd rather be.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! I worked really hard on it and this is just the first drabble! The next one will be on May 26, 2019! So be ready! (:**

**~Courtney(:**


End file.
